crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Croc Vs. Dantini Boat Race
Croc Vs. Dantini Boat Race is the third level in Sailor Village in Croc 2. Walkthrough To trigger this stage, you must speak to the nearby Gobbo before jumping into the Speedboat. To race, you must hold the X button to accelerate and maintain your speed. There should be no reason to ever slow down once you reach top speed, which really isn't all that fast. You must complete three laps of the course, and you must end up in first place to make the stage a success, earning the thanks of the local Gobbos. Hold down X and after a moment, the race will begin. Stick to the right half of the course initially to collect the first two crystals. The VIOLET CRYSTAL is found just past the brown rocks on the right side as you make the first curve. Ahead, you enter a short tunnel. Again, you can find the BLUE CRYSTAL on the right side of the path. If you miss any of these, you will get the chance to go past them again twice more, so don't sweat it. Inside the tunnel, there is room to squeeze between the posts supporting the roof and the walls, if you want to shave some microseconds off of your time. Out the other side of the tunnel, the path splits briefly around a small island in the water; take whichever side requires the least deviation from your present course. Continue along the river and you'll pass a mill with a water wheel on the left side; the YELLOW CRYSTAL can be found on the left just past it. Next, you'll notice a waterfall on the right side. Looks suspicious, don't it? Ignore it for the first pass, because you need to get the GREEN CRYSTAL beyond it, on the left side along a strip of beach, where the river widens out temporarily. You then pass a dock on the right, then return to the start of the course. One lap down, two to go! As you repeat the course, be sure to go after any Coloured Crystals that you might have missed the first time around. Also, once you've collected the green crystal, you'll need to go through the waterfall shortcut at least once; just drive into the waterfall on the right after you pass the water wheel. You might need to slow down slightly to make the sharp turn. Inside the shortcut tunnel, you'll find the RED CRYSTAL. The other end of the shortcut puts you out just before the dock near the end of the lap. Once you've collected all five crystals, the Golden Gobbo Statue can be found at the finish line. Drive into it to collect it. Please note that you get to keep the Golden Gobbo Statue even if you don't win the race. But by winning the race, you receive 100 crystals, added to your Loyalty Card automatically. This makes this stage a quick and easy way to accumulate some wealth so that you can purchase those big-ticket Items at Swap Meet Pete's. You must win the race outright at some point, too, to be able to enter the final Guardian level for this Village. Note too that it is entirely possible to win the race without using the shortcut. Simply keep your turns tight, hugging the curves of the course, and don't go weaving back and forth; head straight for your targets. It can be challenging passing a Dantini Boat when they keep ramming you, but just pull slightly ahead of them and nudge them over yourselves to leave them in the dust. Crystal Locations * Violet: After the rocks on the right side up from the starting position. * Blue: Inside the first tunnel on the right side. * Yellow: After the water wheel on the left side. * Green: On the left side along a beach after passing the waterfall. * Red: Inside the waterfall shortcut. Gallery Video Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Sailor Village Category:Racing Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Beach Levels Category:Golden Gobbo Levels